This invention relates to a toy building set comprising a sensor capable of recording revolution of a wheel, a computer having a display, said computer being connectible to the sensor for receiving a revolution signal from the sensor, said computer being capable of converting the revolution signal into a value in dependence on a factor, said value representing the revolution and being displayable able on the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,892 discloses a bicycle computer which can detect revolution of a bicycle wheel and on the basis of this calculate various quantities, as e.g. distance covered, average speed, etc. Bicycle cycle computers of this type typically receive a signal which contains a pulse for each revolution of the wheel. In order to be able to calculate the mentioned quantities, such as speed and distance covered, the bicycle computer must be set to the wheel size concerned. This is done by measuring the circumference of the wheel and specifying it to the bicycle computer. As it is the circumference of the wheel that is measured and specified, it is ensured that the bicycle computer can calculate the various quantities with a sufficiently high accuracy.
However, it is a problem that the setting procedure for bicycle computers is cumbersome. Particularly children whose motor function is not fully developed have difficulty in arranging a measuring band around the wheel, reading a precise measurement and then entering it into the bicycle computer. It is moreover a problem that children playing with a toy building set typically do not have a measuring band at their disposal.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an intuitive and easy-to-use calibration of a computer which forms part of a toy building system.
This is achieved when the toy building set mentioned in the opening paragraph is characterized in that the sensor comprises coupling means for coupling to building elements having complementary coupling means, said coupling means being arranged in a modular system having modular measures, and that the computer is adapted such that the conversion factor may be specified by stating a transverse dimension for the wheel in a plurality of modular units.
As the size of the wheel is stated in a plurality of modular units that can be counted, the diameter of the wheel may be determined by stacking a suitable number of building blocks on top of each other until the stack of blocks matches the diameter of wheel. Then the number of blocks is counted, and this number is selected by operating the computer.
In spite of there being selected a relatively rough resolution in the form of the size of a module, a relatively fine accuracy of the read value may be achieved, as it is possible to associate a precise conversion factor with a given modular measure. Since the computer forms part of a toy building set, it is particularly evident to test it in various structures, and therefore it is particularly expedient that the calibration can take place in a manner which is simple and rapid for a child and does not require assistance from adults.
A child playing with a toy building set according to the invention will hereby have some relatively advanced functions at its disposal. These functions are interesting to children who often find it exciting to compete and measure their own performances.
It is hereby possible to measure e.g. speed and distance covered for a vehicle composed of parts in a toy building set.
Expedient embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.